PBMTC-ASPHO 2016: New Frontiers in Pediatric Stem Cell Transplantation Hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (SCT) is curative for many malignant and nonmalignant diseases of childhood and adolescence. The number of children undergoing SCT continues to grow; thus there is a need to increase the number of physicians, scientists and allied health professionals interested in this field. A conference dedicated to pediatric SCT is a unique opportunity to bring experts and multidisciplinary attendees to discuss the latest clinical and research developments in this field. The 2016 New Frontiers in Pediatric Stem Cell Transplantation meeting is the fourth presentation of a collaborative meeting between the Pediatric Bone Marrow Transplant Consortium and the American Society for Pediatric Hematology Oncology to address issues pertaining pediatric SCT. Our previous three conferences in 2013, 2014 and 2015 have been very successful and popular. The 2016 meeting will be held on May 11, 2016 in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The objectives of the meeting are to educate and stimulate interactive discussion regarding the latest advances in clinical and translational science in pediatric SCT through Core Topics and Novel Treatment Approaches sessions; promote education, mentoring and leadership of young investigators (YI) in pediatric SCT; and to enhance national and international communication, education, and collaboration among Pediatric Hematologists/Oncologists, Pediatric SCT physicians, scientists and allied health professionals.